Hideous Zippleback
Main Page= |Release Date = July 17th, 2013 (Released with SoD's release) |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Original Animation |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 5.8 *Pitch Rate: 8 *Turn Rate: 5 *Acceleration: 4.2 |Combat = *ATK: 300 *FPR: 360 *MOVE: 3 *CRIT: 25 *HPR: 450 *DEF: 212.5 *Health: 2500 |Battle = *Firepower: 7.2 *Shot Limit: 6 *Base Damage: 20 (Titan: 22) *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50 Titan: ?) |Skills = *Burst *Gas |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 225 Gems *Member Price: 180 Gems |UDT = *15,000 UDT: 3,000 Coins **Member: 2,400 Coins }} The Hideous Zippleback is a Mystery Class Dragon released with the SoD's release and one of seven dragon breeds available to choose at the beginning of the game. It can also be purchased from the store for 225 gems (180 for members). Description From the School of Dragons Game Guide: :"The Hideous Zippleback is a part of the Mystery Class, as said in the Journal of Dragons. The rare and unique ability these dragons have is the ‘Gas and Spark’. One head produces a thick green gas in the air while the other head can create sparks in his mouth to light the gas on fire and create a huge explosion. The Zippleback is known for its stealth and a decent firepower. :"The two heads are often found quarreling and snapping at each other when one head disagrees with the other. However, they work extremely well together in combat, as the right head breathes a flammable green gas while the left head creates an electric spark to ignite it. Because of this unique attack, the Hideous Zippleback is considered to be one of the most dangerous types of dragons throughout the Isle of Berk." For more information on the Hideous Zippleback, visit here. In Quests The player will meet a wild Zippleback, named Fart n Sniff by the twins, in the quest Multi-head Bonanza from the Battle for the Edge expansion. It's trapped in a Dragon Hunter snare net, and the player will free it. Fishlegs explains in the same quest that Snaptrappers and Zipplebacks probably have a common ancestors, but they changed their morphology over time due to a difference in diet. Zipplebacks supposedly have two heads because it helps it catch fish. History *The Titanwing stage was introduced on April 20th, 2016. Trivia *Just like the Skrill, the Deadly Nadder and the Gronckle's War Paint, it slightly brigths the model; **However, this gets fixed in the Titan Stage. Glitches *When viewing the Titan Zippleback's extended tips, they disappear when viewed from below; |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood HZE.jpg|Hideous Zippleback Eggs hze.png|Hideous Zippleback Egg zippleb bef egg.png|Hideous Zippleback before hatching zippleb oricolor.png|Hideous Zippleback Default colors zippleb aft egg.png|Hideous Zippleback Hatchling BHZ.jpg|First Hideous Zippleback Hatchling model BHZv3.jpg|Hideous Zippleback Hatchling bby zippleb stand.png|Baby Hideous Zippleback Standing bby zippleb idle.png|Baby Hideous Zippleback Idle bby zippleb sit.png|Baby Hideous Zippleback Sitting bby zippleb sleep 1.png|Baby Hideous Zippleback Sleeping (profile) bby zippleb sleep 2.png|Baby Hideous Zippleback Sleeping (upper view) bby zippleb swim.png|Baby Hideous Zippleback Swimming HZ.jpg|First Hideous Zippleback model HZv2.jpg|Zippleback (Barf and Belch Skin). HZv3.jpg|Hideous Zippleback zipple stand.png|Zippleback Standing zipple idle.gif|Zippleback Idle (animated) zipple sit.png|Zippleback Sitting zipple sleep 1.png|Zippleback Sleeping (profile) zipple sleep 2.png|Zippleback Sleeping (upper view) zipple swim 1.gif|Zippleback Swimming (back view and animated) zipple swim 2.gif|Zippleback Swimming (top view and animated) zipple fire 1.png|Zippleback's fire zipple fire 2.gif|Zippleback Firing (animated) zipple shot.gif|Zippleback's Fire Speed zipple hover.png|Zippleback Hovering zipple fly.png|Zippleback Flying zipple glide.png|Zippleback Gliding zipple brake.png|Zippleback Braking Titan Stage zippleback_titan1.png|Titan Zippleback (front) zippleback_titan2.png|Titan Zippleback (back) tzipple stand.png|Titan Zippleback Standing tzipple idle.gif|Titan Zippleback Idle (animated) tzipple sit.png|Titan Zippleback Sitting tzipple sleep 1.png|Titan Zippleback Sleeping (profile) tzipple sleep 2.png|Titan Zippleback Sleeping (upper view) tzipple swim 1.gif|Titan Zippleback Swimming (back view and animated) tzipple swim 2.gif|Titan Zippleback Swimming (top view and animated) tzipple fire 1.png|Titan Zippleback's fire tzipple fire 2.gif|Titan Zippleback Firing (animated) tzipple shot.gif|Titan Zippleback's Fire Speed tzipple wingspan.png|Titan Zippleback Wingspan tzipple heads 1.png|Heads close-ups (profile view) tzipple heads 2.png|Heads close-ups (top view) tzipple heads 3.png|Heads close-ups (bottom view) tzipple spines.png|Spines tzipple hover.png|Titan Zippleback Hovering tzipple fly.png|Titan Zippleback Flying tzipple fly shot.png|Titan Zippleback firing while flying tzipple glide.png|Titan Zippleback Gliding tzipple break.png|Titan Zippleback Braking Bioluminescent Patterns |-|Skins= Hero Skin bnb 1.png|Barf and Belch Skin bnb 2.png|Pattern details bnbt 1.png|Titan Barf and Belch Skin bnbt 2.png|Pattern details War Paint zipple war paint 1.png|Upperwing, tail and neck patterns (top view) zipple war paint 2.png|Underwing, tail and neck patterns (bottom view) zipple war paint 3.png|Neck and tail (profile) zipple war paint 4.png|Close-up of neck and heads (front view) zipplewp 5.png|Close-up of the tails tip hz war paint compa.png|Comparison between a Zippleback with and without it tz war paint 1.png|Upperwing, tail and neck patterns (top view) tz war paint 2.png|Underwing, tail and neck patterns (bottom view) tz war paint 3.png|Neck and tail (profile) tz war paint 4.png|Close-up of neck and heads (front view) zippletwp 5.png|Close-up of the tails tip zippletwp 6.png|Comparison between a Titan Zippleback with and without it Racing Colors Hero Racing Paint Class Paint Dreadfall Skin Dreadfall TZippleback bright.png|Titan Zippleback wearing the Dreadfall Skin Dreadfall TZippleback top.png|Dreadfall Skin (upper view) Dreadfall TZippleback.png|Dreadfall Skin (under view) Vivid Dreadfall Skin VDreadfall TZippleback bright.png|Titan Hideous Zippleback wearing the Vivid Dreadfall Skin VDreadfall TZippleback top.png|Vivid Dreadfall Skin (upper view) VDreadfall TZippleback.png|Vivid Dreadfall Skin (under view) Ugly Sweater Skin Category:Dragons Category:Primary Starter Dragons Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:Mystery Class Category:Skill: Burst Category:Skill: Gas Category:Missing images Category:Combat Dragon Category:Trainable dragon Category:Original Model Animation Dragons